You're the Top HiccupxAstrid
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: I rewrote most of the lyrics of this song (You're the Top from Anything Goes) to correspond with our favorite HTTYD sweethearts and things from their world.


You're the Top

HiccupXAstrid version

**I do not own any of HTTYD or any of the play Anything Goes, including the song You're the Top**

* * *

To rap up a long day at the Academy, the leader and head teacher of all the riders in training, is packing away all the equipment from the day's lesson. But as exhausted as this young Viking is, he can still give a meaningful smile to his wonderful second in charge lady-friend as she walks over to him with two tankards of mead.

"Tough day Hiccup?" she asks, offering him one of the large mugs.

"Nay, just long," he says, rising up from his one knee by a crate of tools, accepts the alcohol and takes a swig. "Honestly Astrid, I don't know who is getting harder to train; the students or their new dragons." Astrid giggles a bit from this through her sip of mead. "You know, I could really use your help for some of these classes. I didn't make you second in command just because we're dating."

"I know, I know. But what do you need my help for? You're the 'Big Berk Dragon Expert.' Astrid retorts.

"Yeah, I guess, but everyone gives me too much credit for just that." Hiccup says starring at his tankard before raising his eyes back to the blonde beauty before him. "I mean, look at you."

"What do you mean?" Astrid looks back at him, slightly puzzled.

"You've always been a great Viking Astrid, and now you're also a great dragon trainer and rider. I just think people around here aren't giving you the praise you deserve."

"Hiccup, I may have been a good Viking before the peace with the dragons, but I'm not that same girl who only cared about getting respect and mindless praises from everyone." She says and turns slightly away from the svelte auburn haired boy she adores to take another sip.

"Well, would respect and praises mean anything to you if they come from me?" This got Astrid's attention right away. And she smiles, getting greatly intrigued by this gesture and turns slightly back so he can see her face again.

"Depends on what you'd say, I guess." Astrid says shrugging, looking down into her tankard and tracing the edge with her index finger.

"Well, I would say you're talented. The most talented in everything you do." Hiccup states sincerely and proud of his compliment.

"True." Astrid responded still looking into her mug of alcohol. And as quickly as she heard this, she realized how different it sounded being praised by Hiccup. Unlike the constant praise from random people in the village she was always getting all those years ago when she was younger, it actually made her feel not only good about what she's done but truly deserving of it too. Coming from Hiccup, it actually meant something to her. She liked it a lot. "Tell me more." Astrid says, quickly turning all the way back to him. Hiccup was slightly taken aback by her almost over eager tone but quickly brushed it off before continuing as she asked.

"You're strong, smart, beautiful, sexy" Hiccup took a few steps as he trailed off, speaking what was on his mind when thinking about Astrid.

"True, true, true…" she trailed off thinking over and enjoying the sound of Hiccup's meaningfully kind words to her. "…tell me more." Hiccup turns back and takes a few steps closer to her.

"Astrid, I could go on for hours, forever even, but words like that just don't do you justice." Astrid looked down at her toes with a bashful smile, but quickly raises her head back up to look at his 'boyish-of-a-man' face.

"Well in all honesty, most words of praise you get these days don't do you justice either."

"Bet they'd mean everything coming from you." Astrid giggles softly through pursed lips and looks down to her left for a spit second. "But seriously, you deserve more then you're given."

**Hiccup:**

_At words poetic, I'm so pathetic_

_That I've always found it best,_

_Instead of getting them off my chest,_

_To let them rest, unexpressed._

_I hate parading my serenading_

_As I'll probably miss a bar,_

_But if this ditty, is not so pretty,_

_At least it'll tell you how great you are._

_You're the top!_

_You're the whole damn island._

_You're the top!_

_It's you're trance that I'm in._

_You're the crucial part of a work of art, a must desire. _

_You're a fiery comet,_

_A poet's sonnet,_

_You're Gronkle Iron!_

_You're a dream,_

_You're a wagons best tire,_

_You're the gleam, of Aurvandil's Fire._

_I'm a worthless fleck, a total wreck, a flop,_

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!_

(Astrid smiles as she starts walking passed Hiccup's left. Taking slow steps as she responds.)

**Astrid:**

_Your words poetic are not pathetic._

_On the other hand, boy, you shine,_

_And I can feel after every line_

_A thrill divine_

_Down my spine._

_Now certain Vikings of other likings_

_Might think that your song is bad,_

_But I got a notion_

_I'll second the motion_

_But this is what I'm going to add;_

(Astrid swiftly spins on her heel to face Hiccup once again.)

_You're the top!_

_You're a loganberry pie._

_You're the top!_

_You're Odin's right eye._

_You're a mug of mead, aged perfectly to taste._

_You're a God's retainer,_

_A dragon trainer,_

_You're Magni's mace._

_You're sublime,_

_You're Snogltog dinner,_

_You're the time, of a dragon race winner._

_I'm nothing but trouble, a little bubble, too easy to pop._

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!_

(Hiccup grins widely at her sincerity and rushes over to her side.)

**Hiccup:**

_You're the top!_

_You're a hot cup of green tea._

_You're the top!_

_You're an irresistible Valkyrie._

_You're a beauty indeed, one does even need to think. _

**Astrid:**

_You're a wool stuffed plush,_

_You're a fan girl's blush,_

_You're pure squid ink._

(Hiccup laughs at those as Astrid dashes to the other side of the arena. Hiccup playfully chases after her. Astrid reaches a crate and sits down gracefully with her tankard held in her lap and Hiccup sits beside her and crosses his good leg over his metal one before continuing.)

**Hiccup:**

_You're a rose,_

_You're a deadly warrior dame._

(Astrid shrugs.)

**Astrid:**

_I suppose,_

_You'd be a Nightmare in full flame._

_I'm a soundless bell that you may as well just drop._

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!_

(Hiccup stands and gestures to her, not breaking eye contact with his tankard still in his left hand.)

**Hiccup:**

_You're the top!_

_You're a reindeer waltz._

(Astrid points to him as she also stands.)

**Astrid:**

_You're the top!_

_You're a smithy's basalts._

**Hiccup:**

_You're Brynhild, you,_

_Simply too good too, not hold._

_You're the wave-maiden Bylgia, _

(Astrid jumps up behind her to stand on the crate.)

**Astrid:**

_You're Regin,_

(Hiccup jumps up to join her.)

**Hiccup:**

_You're Freya,_

**Astrid:**

_You're Bork the Bold!_

(Hiccup puts his free right hand on Astrid's right shoulder and gets her to stare off into the sky as he gesture out and continues singing sweetly into her ear.)

**Hiccup:**

_You're a boom,_

_You're a dam of boulders,_

_You're the moon,_

_Haloing my own shoulders,_

_I'm a useless gent, an embarrassment._

(As much as Astrid loves his words of praise, she doesn't particularly like Hiccup bashing himself. So she turns back around to look at him.)

**Astrid:**

_Oh stop!_

**Hiccup:**

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom,_

**Astrid:**

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom,_

**BOTH:**

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom, _

_You're the top!_

As they finish off their duet, Astrid and Hiccup drop their less then half full tankards and move slightly forward and hug each other warmly, swaying slightly. But in doing so, Hiccup losses his balance and falls off the edge of the crate onto the stone floor of the arena, pulling Astrid with him. Hiccup hits the ground first on his back and Astrid, still rapped in his arms and her arms still rapped around him, lands on his chest. Astrid slowly moves her arms to prop herself up, and she gasps when she realizes what just happened and looks down to her Viking below her, fearing she hurt him.

"Gods Hiccup! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Astrid asks worried, hovering over him and his face slightly cringing from the pain of his landing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiccup groans through slightly gritted teeth and slowly opens his eyes. And he smiles as they adjust to the new sight above him. He laughs, the remaining pain forgotten for now. Astrid smiles and gives a little laugh herself, seeing he's not as hurt as she might have assumed and he's not mad that she could have squashed him.

"What?" Astrid asks through her light laughter.

"Now you really are the top," Hiccup jokes smiling widely as Astrid laughs again to his cheesy pun. When she finishes, she realizes that he's right. Not about her being the best, but she does have Hiccup on his back and pinned under her. She smiles again and brings her lips gently down to meet his and he returns the motion in an all too praising kiss.

* * *

**This is my first HTTYD fanfic and my first finished one published to this site. Hope you ladies and gents liked it! And you can expect more from me over the summer. Again, I don't own anything, (expect this version of the original song. So PLEASE don't steal it for something you might being writing.) Thanks and bye for now!**


End file.
